Walkthrough/Chapter VII: The Cardinal Virtue of Temperance
'Chapter VII: The Cardinal Virtue of Temperance '''is the seventh chapter of ''Bayonetta. Bayonetta faces Temperantia, the second Cardinal Virtue who has been obstructing Bayonetta since her landing in the Crescent & Sunrise Valleys. In the Twister - Part I Verse I You will start out with a cutscene, you will now be officially introduced to the mysterious angel Jeanne was speaking to from a previous chapter and the reason for the storms. Temperantia, Audito of the Laguna. Cardinal Virtue of Temperance. Temperantia is the second main boss of the game, and his element is Air. You will then begin the battle. You'll first be on a small rocky platform, Temperantia will immediately punch your platform. Dodge as soon as you see the attack coming, otherwise you will take damage. You will now be put in a Quick Time Event, you will be given ninety-five seconds to jump across several other platforms and reach a stable one. Once you land, Temperantia will fly up to you, yell something that sounds like "Come on!" and grab hold of the rock. Attack the fingers and strip away the armor on them. While holding the rock with one hand, the other will begin to shoot bullets at you from the tubes, making the platform smaller and smaller until you fall, unless you're quick enough to hop onto a small platform (these platforms are always available in these sequences, they are located on the left). Whether or not you jump or fall, you will land on another platform. Once again Temperantia will grab your platform, but this time the bullets will be directed towards you. There will be a little node on one of the fingers, attack it until your platform has been released. Once the platform is released, Temperantia will yell something that sounds like "No more!" and power up a punch as well as use the other hand to grab the rocky platform. While the punch is being powered up, attack the node on the other hand. After a few seconds, the punch will hit you. You will automatically jump onto another platform. It's a repeat of the first part. Temperantia will grab the platform and you will have to attack the orb. Bullets will be fired at the platform again, causing it to break thus making you fall and jump to another platform (unless you save yourself and go to the lefthand one). Said platform will be grabbed but after a few hits, Temperantia will let go then prepare for a punch. After the punch hits you, you'll once more be put into a Quick Time Event. Follow the path until you reach a spot to use an Umbran Climax. When you activate it, you'll throw a large truck at the angel. You'll need to follow another Quick Time Event to get to a platform within striking distance. On that platform Temperantia will, once again, grab the platform and begin shooting it. Whether you fall or if you jump to the next rock, your current area will be grabbed then Temperantia will shoot at you. After you attack the fingers, the angel will let go and instead swing a punch at you. Evade it and climb onto the arm. Now that you are on the arm, run up towards the glowing bits. Be careful as you go because there are a few spikes that can be flung your way to damage you as well as the smoke serpents. Once you reach the glowing part, there will be a large node on the inside of the arm. Attack it. More spikes will be fired at you while you attack the node, so be careful and watch for the blue spikes. Once that node has been destroyed, do an Umbran Climax and summon Infernal Demon Hekatoncheir. The demon will proceed to rip off the arm and take it away. In the Twister - Part II Verse I Cont. After the first arm has been removed, you will fall back down onto another platform. Temperantia will grab the platform but then fire glowing yellow spikes out of its eyes. Evade these and attack the fingers. Once they have been damaged, you'll be thrown up into the air with Temperantia's punch following suit. You'll then automatically jump onto another platform after you recover. Your platform will be grabbed, attack the node and evade the glowing spikes. After dealing sufficient damage, then you'll be let go. Be ready, as Temperantia throws another punch at you. Use the Evade prompt to jump on the other arm. Run up the arm and attack the node, avoide the spikes and snakes then attack the large node. Once it's broken, summon Hekatoncheir again to rip off the other arm. In the Twister - Part III Verse I Cont. After the arm is removed, you will need to run around Temperantia's body. You will need to find the remaining nodes. There is one on the back and one on the other side of the 'hips'. Destroy these nodes, and avoid the blue spikes, to tear apart the body. Once it's torn apart, you will be on Temperantia's chest. You need to attack the head whilst avoiding homing spikes, smoke snakes and lasers. The spikes come from the eyes and the forehead then try to home in on you; dodge them. The smoke snakes come from the mouth and tend to only appear then you jump and attack the face; the snakes will do a quick spiral around the head. Finally the laser comes from the forehead and will be spun in an 180 degree radius; this is meant to make you back off, it's easy to dodge so just jump in the air or backwards to avoid it. Temperantia will almost always yell before attacking you so listen for it and prepare (only time this is untrue is for the snakes joke). If you spend too long in front of the face, the mouth will open and a mass of tentacles will come out to try to eat you -- rotate the left stick to get out of the hold, kick him down and continue the fight. After the health bar is depleted, summon Hekatoncheir to punch Temperantia in the body and finally the face, thus finishing off the boss for good. A cutscene will occur and thus end the Chapter. Video Walkthrough Normal: Part 1 Part 2 Hard/Infinite Climax: Video Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough